


Forgiveness

by MisterJoshuaD



Series: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story? [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Getting Back Together, Hamilton References, Harry Potter Has Issues, Heavy Angst, M/M, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Song: It's Quiet Uptown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJoshuaD/pseuds/MisterJoshuaD
Summary: The Potters grieve James death and Harry starts to rebuild their life little by little.





	Forgiveness

"There are moments that the words don’t reach," Luna softly said to herself, writing soemthing,"There is suffering too terrible to name." Luna blinked, feeling a lump grow, "You hold your child as tight as you can and push away the unimaginable." Luna could only imagine Draco holding his son closer to him as he layed there, not a sign of life, and Harry pushing everything away from him.

"The moments when you’re in so deep. It feels easier to just swim down." Luna hummed, eyes forming at the corner of her eyes. She blinked them away.

"The Potters move uptown and learn to live with the unimaginable." Luna broke down.

'I spend hours in the garden, I walk alone to the store.' Harry thought to himself, as he slowly and quietly walked through their garden that they once shared. Harry did not need to telk him about the duel, for he found out already.

'And it’s quiet uptown. I never liked the quiet before.' Harry thought bitterly, eyes red from crying. He could imagine himself crying again later that day, but not right now. Right now, he had to redeem himself.

 

"I take the children to church on Sunday. A sign of the cross at the door, and I pray. That never used to happen before." Harry softly said to the blonde man infront of him. The man stayed silent, back turned to the shorter man.

Harry looked up at the sky, which was covered in dark gray clouds. A cool breeze rustled Harry's clothes and hair, he shivered.

"James, you would like it uptown, it’s quiet uptown. You knock me out, I fall apart." Harry softly called out, as if he were talking to his deceased son.

Harry looked back down and at his lover, (who had not divorced him, but chose to just ignore him, who very deep down still loved the guilty man).

"Look at where we are. Look at where we started  
I know I don’t deserve you, Draco. But hear me out, that would be enough." When the man in question didn't reply or react, Harry took a deep breath. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, but Draco sharply turned his shoulder away.

"If I could spare his life, if I could trade his life for mine, he’d be standing here right now." Harry's voice broke, lips wobbling, nose tingling.

"And you would smile, and that would be enough."

Draco stiffened up.

"I don’t pretend to know. The challenges we’re facing, I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost." Harry said, voice shaking and fingers trembling, still staring at his husband.

"And you need time."

Draco sobbed quietly, a few strands of hair falling infront of his face.

"But I’m not afraid. I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side. That would be enough" Draco didn't say anything, so Harry took that as a sign and stood next to him. Together, they cried, grieved.

'If you see him in the street, walking by his side.' Writers would write, photographing them whenever they walked down the streets, feeling pity for them, 'Talking by his side, have pity.'

 

"Draco, do you like it uptown? It’s quiet uptown." Harry managed to say between sobs, looking at the sky.

"Look around, look around, Draco."

 

'They are trying to do the unimaginable.'

 

"There are moments that the words don’t reach." Luna quietly said to herself, "There is a grace too powerful to name." She reached over and grabbed a quill, then wrote something in her journal. "We push away what we can never understand. We push away the unimaginable." Luba sobbed. "They are standing in the garden. Harry by Draco's side. He takes his hand."

 

"It’s quiet uptown." Draco softly said, squeezing Harry's hand, fingers interwined, wedding rings touching each other's fingers.

Harry looked at Draco,.who finally looked back. Draco cupped his cheek, then pressed a small kiss to his lips. It lasted barely a second, before they pulled away.

They broke down. They held each other and cried as rain softly fell from the Heavens.

 

'Forgiveness. Can you imagine?' One writer wrote.

'Forgiveness. Can you imagine?' Another wrote.

'If you see him in the street, walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity.' Many wrote.

'They are going through the unimaginable.' All writers wrote.


End file.
